A new life together
by Kohaku Rinn
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime are finally married!
1. Ch 1 The Wedding

*Chapter 1: The Wedding*  
>Authors notes: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, Kubo Taito owns it. Let's get a new story started shall we. =)<p>

It was a nice a sunny summer morning in Karakura town. The birds was chirping and the wind was blowing through the Sakura trees, causing the petals to fall. There was a nice white arch standing between some Sakura trees and there was two rolls of white chairs on each side. There was to be a wedding here today, and a new start for two people who loved each dearly. No one had got their yet so it was still quite, but here in the next hour it would not be quite. There would be tears of happiness and of course some Ichigo's dad being a baka like he is. But for not the wind was blowing through the area.

Around ten o'clock a.m. the preacher showed up, then Ichigo, Kegio who was the best man, Mizuiro and Renji. Ichigo was wear a black tuxedo, and he was nervice as all get out. On the other side stude Tatsuki who was the maid of honor , Rukia, and Riruka. Other people started to take their set and there was no sign of Orihime yet. As the moments passed the more nervice Ichigo got. Then walked down the ale was the ring boy and behind him was the flower girls. Soon the song 'here comes the bride' started to play and every one stud up. Orihime walked down the ale wearing a long white dress that was low cut in the front and there was no sleeves in it. The man giving away Orihime was Rukia's older brother Byakuya. Orhihime had ask him to do it and he had took it as an honor to give her away, sense she had no father. When he got to the front with her he kissed her on the cheek and took his set in the front roll. After Orihime was up at the front her and Ichigo took each other's hand. The preacher got started "We come here today join these too together as one. Does anyone object?" There was a moment of silence then he got started again "Ichigo Kurosai do you take Orihime Inoue to be your wife?" "I do." Ichigo said, and put the ring Orihime's finger. "Orihime Inoue do you take Ichigo Kurosai to be your husband?" "I do." Orihime said and put the ring on Ichigo's finger. "You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Orihime and she wrapped her arms around him and they kissed each other passionately. After they broke the kiss they turned to the crowd "I give you Mr and Mrs Ichigo Kurosai." The preacher said and everyone stud up clapping as Ichigo and Orihime walked down the ale together.


	2. Ch 2 Reception

Chapter 2: The Reception

Authors notes: We last Ichigo and Orihime leaving the place where their got married at. Now they are on their way to where they are going to have their Reception at. Everyone else is coming to.

Ichigo and Orihime along with everyone else arrived at a huge casaba were they was having the reception. It was also in a the field of cherry blossoms. Ichigo was kinda like what the heck is with the cherry blossoms, but he was not going to say anything because he would hurt Orihime's feeling, he knew she had been working and planning this for months now. Any way it went, he was happy because he was with his Hime, at last. After all the years of waiting to get married to her, they was finally married. He was going to keep protecting her now matter what happened to him.

When they got to we're the food was there was a table set up with a cake on and some other foods that is served at a wedding. The cake had three layers on it, and it was very pretty. Ichigo and Orihime got behind the cake. "Lets make a taste to the new couples." Renji said in an nonRenji voice, Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other like 'oh no' and Renji started again "May they have the best life together and the happiest one." He said "Thank you Renji." Ichigo and Orihime said at the same time. "I will make the second taste" Ichigo's dad said and Ichigo looked down "Hun are you okay?" Orihime ask Ichigo "Yea babe I am, it's just what he is getting ready to say…" Ichigo said Orihime looked at Ichigo "It can't be that bad." She said "Yes is can be." He said and looked back up. Ichigo's dad started to say some embracing thing about Ichigo and ended with "It's great to have a daughter!" Ichigo was ready to kill his dad, and after the tastse they cut the cake. Ichigo took half of the it and Orihime took the other part. They feed it each other, but Ichigo thought it would be funny to push some of the cake in Orihime face, but he did not expect her to do the same thing, so now they both had cake on their faces. Ever body laughed and took pictures of them being silly. Then they took some punch in a wine glass and gave it to each other. Ichigo and Orihime went and cleaned the cake off their faces. When they came back Orihime picked up the flowers turned around away from the food and throw it. Who ever caught it was going to get married next. Everyone that was trying for it missed it because it landed right in Kari's hands. "AH! WHAT THE!" She said " I was not even playing that stupid game." She said, "I'm so envious of you Kari, you and your boyfriend are going to get married." She said "Shut it Yuzu" Kari said, and Toshiro was standing next to Kari just by misfortune. "HE IS NOT MY BOY FRIEND!" Kari yelled. Toshiro just walked off their "I knew I should have not came." He said as he was away. After all that excitement everyone started to eat and talk.

After an hour had went by Rangiku spoke up "It's time to dance!" she said with a smile on her face. "Ichigo and Orihime get to start dancing first." She said smiling. So Ichigo and Orihime walked out holding hands, they went to the middle of the field were the dancing was going to take place. Ichigo bowed "May I have this dance, my wife?" He ask and Orihime giggled a bit "Yes you may have this dance, my husband." She said as Ichigo stud up and took her hand and put the other hand around her waist. Orihime took Ichigo's hand and put her other hand on his shoulder; they started to do the ballroom dance. "I love you my husband." "I love you too my wife. I am so happy that we are married now." "So am I, we are going to have a good family." Orhime said to Ichigo as they danced, Ichigo pulled her closer as they danced and he kissed her passionately "My angel, my love, my everything." He said after he broke the kiss. Orihime smiled "You're my hero, my baby, my everything." Orihime said laying her head on Ichigo's shoulder as they danced. They keep dancing and everyone else joined in around them, but to them no one was their it was just the two of them dancing. They keep dancing after everyone had stopped. They all watched Ichigo and Orihime as they danced together. Soon they stopped and the rest of reception went on. Ichigo and Orihime left to go on their honeymoon after the last cognations.


End file.
